The Old Gods
by Psycotaco
Summary: Aang and the others flee to the Western Air Temple, followed closely by Zuko. But powerful forces make their home at the old Air Temple. How will they affect the gaang and the war? No pairings yet, some OCs.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After what we've seen of Book 3, I noticed that nearly everyone has become more powerful in some way. Toph can metalbend, Katara with bloodbending, Sokka getting all crazy with that sword of his, and Aang being, well, the avatar. But Zuko's been left out of the power-up loop, and so, my creative mind (however small it may be) kicked in to produce this. A story that takes place where the leaked episodes of the Day of Black Sun end.

Oh, btw, don't let the strange beginning deter you. It will all make sense by the end of chapter two, which I've already started.

* * *

"Brother, someone is coming." 

The being registered the remark and shook itself out of its dormant state. Its brother looked at him anxiously.

"Surya…do you think this one will listen?"

"It is hard to tell, brother." Surya replied. "It has been two hundred years since we fled the mortal realm. Humans are hard to understand, and they would say the same for us. They have stopped believing in the Old Gods, after all."

"But Surya! If he does not listen, the human world-"

"It is too quick to judge whether hope is lost or not, Savitr." Surya addressed his brother. "Let us first deem if this one is worthy. Now be silent; he approaches."

* * *

_Two days earlier:_

The balloon landed gently onto the solid ground with a soft _thud_, and its lone passenger turned off the burners. All around him were off-white buildings, all abandoned and ruined, and, combined with the gray sky, made a rather somber and depressing scene.

Zuko climbed out of the aircraft. He was sure he had seen the bison head this way, and followed the wake the giant creature made in the clouds. With any luck, the avatar would take refuge here with his group, which seemed the most logical choice seeing as this was the closest safe haven to the Fire Nation than anyplace else.

He couldn't help but notice the irony behind his situation. Not a few years before he had been doing just this, tracking the avatar, in order to please his father. Now he found himself tracking the avatar in order to defeat him.

He heard footfalls coming from a ledge above him. Even though he couldn't place why, his instincts bade him to head for cover, so he dove behind a pillar, listening intently.

* * *

"Okay, there's a barn over there we can stay in. There should be enough room for everybody." 

Aang lead the weary group down a staircase and further into the desolate ruins of the old air temple. He remembered this place fondly. The Western Air Temple was exclusively for housing female airbenders, and he remembered how many of them had treated him so well. But now all that resided here were the echoes of a time forgotten and cast aside by war.

He was so lost in his memories that he almost missed the corner he was meant to turn into. He rounded it and arrived at the barn that used to house the flying bisons.

"Here it is. It certainly looks roomy enough." Aang tried to sound cheerful, but the sadness in his voice was obvious. His friends shuffled past him wordlessly. Sokka finally approached Aang.

"Hey, Aang…we left all of our supplies with the submarines that got destroyed. Do you think there'd be anyplace we can salvage some things?"

"Sure!" Aang tried to uphold his smile despite the troubling news. "There's a mess hall down this corridor, and the cellars should still have a lot of spare equipment. Maybe we'll even find another lemur to keep Momo company. Heh, heheh…"

"Aang, you don't have to try so hard." Katara moved up behind him, Haru beside her. "We suffered a loss at the Fire Nation, and it's important that we keep our hopes up, but…" She placed her hands on Aang's shoulder. "For now, we should rest. We can make good beds out of the old piles of hay and Appa's fur. We'll be fine."

"Alright, Katara. We can search in the mor-"

"Everyone, don't move!"

Toph had suddenly yelled for all of them to stand still, and kneeled down to place her hand on the paved ground. After a moment, she cried out again.

"You there! Come out!"

Zuko, still crouched behind his column, cringed, but didn't move.

"I said come out or should I drag you out?"

The prince realized that he had no choice, even though he had no idea how she discovered him in the first place. He found himself somewhat nervous, but stood tall all the same as he revealed himself to the troupe.

"Zuko?"

It took them a moment to register who exactly was standing among the ruined pillars and statues, but once they did, reaction was swift.

In an instant, Aang stomped the ground hard, summoning a small boulder, and, pushing with all his might, sent it hurtling at Zuko. Zuko saw it coming and braced himself, but made no move to block the projectile. It struck him squarely in the chest, but wasn't enough to break his stance.

Yelling, Aang attacked once more, this time lifting a fallen statue of an old monk and twirled it in mid-air before pointing the bald, stone head at Zuko and letting fly. The fire prince was prepared for some small boulders, but an entire statue was too much, and so he widened his stance and dropped his head as the statue passed over him harmlessly.

But as the stone monk sailed over him, Katara had frozen some nearby water into four thick ice shards, which hurled themselves at Zuko and embedded themselves in his clothes, and then into the pillar he had previously used as cover, pinning him there.

"What are you doing here?!"

Aang's voice filled mountain air, ringing with pain and hatred. "Why did you follow us?"

At first, Zuko did not reply. Katara spoke up instead.

"If you don't answer in the next two seconds, I swear I'll make you regret coming here."

Zuko sighed before replying: "I've come to…to help you."

"Hah!" Sokka stepped forward. "As if we would believe anything you said, you dirty firebender. You've already proved yourself to be a liar and a traitor in Ba Sing Se."

"And that is why I've also come to ask for forgiveness."

The group was shocked, but not for long.

"We will never forgive you. Not after all you've done to us." Katara looked at the prince in a way that tore into his heart. A look of utmost hatred, reminiscent of the looks he received from the villagers he had exposed himself to months before in the Earth Kingdom. "You betrayed us in the catacombs. You made me believe that you had actually changed. That you were actually human! But then you smother that false sense of hope when you help Azula nearly kill Aang! How can we forgive you for any of that? You lying Fire Nation-"

"Katara, stop it! He's telling the truth."

All eyes turned to Toph, still with her Earth Kingdom helmet on, whose eyes stared at nothing in particular. "He's not like his sister. He wears his heart on his sleeve. He hasn't lied once."

No one moved. It seemed altogether impossible that their old enemy had told them the entire truth. Finally, Sokka spoke.

"Katara, let him down."

Still wary, she melted the icicle shards, letting the water fall into puddles at Zuko's feet. Sokka then approached him, alone, before stopping within ten yards, his face cautious yet stern.

"Why? Why would you leave your cushy Fire Nation palace to travel with us, the people who plan to defeat your own father? There can't possibly be a good reason for it." He stopped before adding, "And no funny stuff, either. Toph over there can tell if you're lying, so don't even try."

"I don't plan to." Zuko replied in a husky voice. He closed his eyes for a moment, preparing to launch into a lengthy tale of how he came to be there.

"After Ba Sing Se, all of the Fire Nation believed the avatar to be dead, and not only that, but they believed _I _killed him."

"What? Azula was the one who attacked me, not you."

"I know, and I hesitated to say so. If it was discovered, then my father would never accept me. But he did, and I had everything I had ever dreamed of having. My nation, my honor, my rightful place as heir to the throne. I even found myself a girlfriend. I was happy."

"Or I thought I was, but over the next weeks I became even angrier than usual, and I couldn't tell who I was angry with, until it hit me. I was angry at myself. And a few nights later, a note arrived in my bedroom, telling me it was time I learned of my past and the reasons behind my turmoil. I had to learn about how the war began, about Fire Lord Sozin."

The entire group was immersed into Zuko's story, but Sokka revealed no emotion. Zuko pressed on.

"I snuck into the Dragonbone Catacombs, where the most sacred Fire Nation documents are held, and read the final testament of my great-grandfather. But I learned nothing. That same night I barged into the room where they were keeping my uncle, and demanded to know what the meaning behind the note was since he was obviously the one who sent it. He told me that Sozin was my great-grandfather on my father's side, but my great-grandfather on my mother's side…was Avatar Roku."

"What?!"

"And he also gave me this."

Zuko took a pouch hanging from his belt and emptied the contents into his hand, holding the old crown up for everyone to see.

"That's Roku's!" Aang cried disbelievingly. "How did you…"

"My Uncle Iroh gave it to me, proving my connection to the last avatar." Zuko waited before continuing. "This was only a few days before the day of black sun, and during the rest of the time I had before the invasion, I reached an important decision. I decided to forsake everything I had lived for, had fought for, and had finally regained, so I could join you."

No-one said a word. Dead silence filled the air.

"At the moment of the eclipse, I confronted my father with swords drawn, and declared that I was deserting him. I said I would join the avatar and help end this war. Help end him, my own father."

"So why didn't you?" Sokka asked. "You had him under your thumb. You had your swords and he couldn't firebend. Why did you let him live?"

"As I told him, I know my destiny." Zuko locked eyes with Aang. "Defeating the fire lord is the avatar's destiny. After I had said this, the eclipse had ended, and I would have been killed if it hadn't been for my uncle's training. I managed to escape."

"After I left my father, I searched for my uncle to escape with him, but he was already gone. And so I pursued you on my own, and here I am, at your mercy."

All eyes turned to Toph, but she addressed the newcomer.

"I've heard a lot about you, firebender. I've been told you're a cruel, angry, heartless pain in the neck." She paused. "But you certainly aren't a liar. He's been telling the complete truth."

All of them, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and even the newcomers, who had no clue as to who this latecomer was, stared at him with wide eyes.

"It's all true? All of it?" Aang asked incredulously.

"Yep." Toph replied. "As true as can possibly be. The entire story."

Sokka's expression finally slipped into shock. "You gave up all you had ever wanted…to join us? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes. You did."

"Excuse us for a moment."

Sokka hurried back to his group, and they huddled close together, muttering between themselves. Zuko strained his ears to listen in, but they were too careful.

Then the waterbender, Katara, yelled out.

"What?! No! Absolutely not, out of the question!"

Her brother dragged her back into the huddle, shushing her loudly, and they continued their debate.

Finally, they broke and Sokka and Aang approached Zuko, while Katara huffed and stood behind, immediately being questioned by Teo and the others. Sokka spoke first.

"We have no choice but to trust you, but we still don't like you." Zuko's expression fell.

"But we decided that we'd give you a chance anyway. Don't screw it up."

Zuko looked at them straight in the eyes and very nearly smiled.

* * *

A/N: Did you enjoy it? I think it may have been a little rushed, but tell me your thoughts in a review if you feel inclined to do so. 

Scratch that. Please leave a review. I'm desperate to know if this turned out all right.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go get some firewood."

Katara's ordering tone annoyed the prince immensely, but he bit his tongue nonetheless. He couldn't blow his chance, not after he had given everything up.

"And where would I find wood at the top of a mountain?" He replied curtly.

"I don't know, find some!"

"Guys!" Sokka interjected from his sight by the dwindling campfire. "Go ask Aang, he knows this place pretty well."

Zuko, even though his feelings for the water tribe warrior were, at best, distrustful, was extremely thankful the verbal skirmish was cut short before damage could have been dealt. But now he felt even more anxious about speaking to the avatar directly. No doubt even this simple question would bring about an awkward atmosphere.

"F-fine. I will."

Katara watched Zuko's back as he set off to find the young airbender. "Why did you stop him?"

"What?" Sokka looked up once more.

"You're supposed to hate him."

Sokka didn't respond immediately. "Do you hate him?"

"Yes."

Sokka resumed his huddle over the small flame, seeking respite from the biting mountain air. "Too bad. He's a necessity, and you might as well get used to him."

"How can you be so trusting of someone who tried to kill you multiple times? He's a monster! He nearly destroyed a whole village to get to Aang, and don't forget his run-in with Suki on Kyoshi-"

"Why do you keep pursuing the subject?"

Her brother's sharp reply shocked her. She hadn't expected such a heated response from him. When she didn't reply immediately, he sighed and continued.

"Look, Katara, I know how you feel about Zuko, but just tolerate him. Please? We've all gone through the wringer in the past few days, him included. You heard his story."

She crossed her arms. "Yeah, and I don't believe a word of it. Didn't it sound a bit rehearsed to you?"

"Don't give me that. Toph gave us a guarantee, and you made her swear that she was telling the truth herself. Come on, Katara, just chill out and find something to keep yourself occupied."

Sokka leaned over his meager campfire once more, and once it was clear that he wasn't going to say anything else, Katara stiffened.

"Fine! I think I will!"

And with that, she stalked off.

* * *

Zuko had found Aang sitting on a small gnoll just outside of the barn, his staff lying beside him. His head jerked up suddenly when he heard Zuko's feet on the old cobblestones. He turned halfway to see who was behind him, and when he saw Zuko, he simply turned back to stare at the scenery before him.

Zuko didn't know if this meant he should leave or stay, but he had a job to do, no matter how menial it seemed. In truth, this small trial meant a lot to him and his position in the group.

What was it Sokka had called him? He couldn't start the conversation without a name. Oh, right.

"Aang."

Zuko paused, feeling the word roll off his tongue. It somehow seemed unnatural to him, since all he had called the young boy was "avatar".

Zuko's hesitance caused Aang to look over his shoulder, and finally to turn part-way to look at him.

"What?"  
Okay, he had to sound natural, here. He had to make this sound exactly like it was, a simple yet important question. Here goes…

"I was wondering…if there was any…um…wood." He asked lamely.

Stupid! That wasn't natural! It was just a question, for Sozin's sake! Aang just stared at him before turning around once more.

"Down there," Aang pointed down the hill and to his right, "and around that corner was a garden where the airbenders here grew some mountain willows. Maybe they're still there."

Zuko had barely registered what he had said since he was so immersed with kicking himself over his stumbling speech. He uttered a small "Thanks," before turning on his heel and walking away, making a point of keeping his chin up.

* * *

The fire prince had to walk through the camp once more to descend the staircase that led to the ancient garden. He quickened his pace, intent on skirting through and avoiding any interaction with the others.

"Hey, you!"

Too late. It was that little girl who found him the day before. He turned stiffly.

"…what?"

"Where're you going?"

Zuko turned around and continued his pace. "To get some firewood." He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

"I'll join you."

Zuko wanted so badly to bang his head on the nearest pillar just to put him out of his misery.

"Must you?"

"Yep. Believe it or not, I can figure out what's behind every bend or up every staircase just by standing still. I 'see' through the earth."

"How fascinating." Sarcasm dripped from his words like thick venom. "Come if you must."

Zuko again started walking to the staircase, Toph keeping up right beside him. After a few minutes of silence, and once they were a good ways from the camp, Toph spoke up.

"I've been told that you chased a group of children all over the world and made an idiot out of yourself doing it."

Zuko didn't reply.

"But that's Sugar Queen-I mean Katara-talking, and she can be pretty biased most of the time."

Zuko quirked an eyebrow. "So? Maybe she's right."

"Maybe." Toph kicked a small pebble. "But I'd much rather hear the story from the 'evil firebender' himself."

Zuko hesitated. "I've told more than my share of stories when I arrived here last night. I want to hear your's first." Zuko looked at the short girl beside him.

"My story? So you're wondering how a small blind girl ended up traveling with a bunch of weirdos?"

It wasn't exactly they way he would put it, but it worked. "Yes."

"I was born blind, and my parents thought themselves to be the unluckiest couple in history. For all my life, they pampered me, protected me, and kept me as their shameful little secret. They couldn't have the other nobles know that the Bei Fong's only heir was a vulnerable, handicapped girl, could they?"

"So you felt you had something to prove."

"Darn straight. I started earthbending, and I mastered it. I became the baddest earthbender this side of the Great Divide. But still, no-one recognized my strengths. So I left."

"Was it really that simple?"

"Sure was." She stretched and put her hands behind her head as she walked. "Now its your turn."

"I was born as the first son of Ozai and Ursa, and heir to the throne." He looked straight ahead as he spoke. "And I loved it. I enjoyed every second of my life as royalty. My people loved me, the adorable and promising Prince Zuko, and I loved them back. So it was only natural that I defend them."

Toph remained silent as they wandered into the garden. It was barren except for some pebble-ridden dirt and three broken, dead trees. They began gather all of the twigs and fallen branches they could carry.

Or, at least, Zuko did. Toph just stood there. "Well?" he asked.

"I can't see wood, stupid."

Zuko sighed and picked up a few small branches. "Here, hold out your arms."

"She did, and he placed the branches into her arms, making sure that they were proportioned to her small size. H continued his hunt for wood and his tale.

"I was young, ambitious, and foolish, and desperately wanted the honor of being admitted into the war chamber, where the major strategies of the war were discussed. I wanted to prove myself to my father, to show him I could be a prince he could be proud of. My uncle eventually let me accompany him into the chamber."

As soon as Toph couldn't carry anymore branches without falling over, and he had also gathered a good amount, they started their journey back up the staircase. For some time, Zuko didn't say anything.

"It really is hard for you to talk about it, huh?"

"It changed my life, what happened in that chamber. And not for the better, either."

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it-"

Toph suddenly stopped, and dropped her firewood. When she didn't move after that, Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Toph?"

"Don't move. Put your hands up."

"What?"

Instead of responding, she put her own hands up, raising them like a prisoner would.

But before that thought had barely finished, his ears picked up a very familiar sound, the sound of an arrow being pulled against a bowstring. His muscles tensed and he too, dropped his firewood, but instead of putting his hands up in surrender, he started to draw his broadswords. He heard the bowstring snap, and an arrow buried itself into the ground not half an inch away from his foot. He froze.

"Don't move. They have the advantage." Toph whispered.

"How many? They might not have us surrounded."

"That's just it, genius, they _do_. Let go of your swords."

Zuko reluctantly released his grip on the handles of his swords, and raised his hands above his head. At this, the concealed archers revealed themselves, and a hooded figure approached them from the shadows of thick vines that hung from an overhang like a thick, green curtain.

"You are under our custody." The stranger said. All Toph and Zuko could see of the man's face were his lips and bearded chin, the rest were protected by the shadow cast by his thick, gray hood. "Relinquish your weapons and come with us."

* * *

The archers had bound Toph and Zuko's arms behind their backs, and attached shackles to their ankles, restricting bending but still allowing enough room to walk. They continued their way up the staircase in single file, their captors still with arrows pulled back and ready to fly.

"Psst!" Toph hissed. "What's happening?"

"Beside the obvious," Zuko whispered back, "they're tense, ready for a fight. Maybe they don't know how many of us there are. We could play that to our advatan-oomph!"

The archer behind him had elbowed Zuko sharply between the shoulder blades. "No talking!"

He growled back, but complied.

It wasn't long before they were back at the campsite. It was completely empty; even Appa was gone.

"They aren't here…" Toph said. It seemed to take her a moment to register what she had just said. "They aren't here! Where are they?! Where did you take him?!"

The hooded man walked past her, and addressed the man in front instead as he pulled on his fur gloves.

"The others?"

"Inside, sir."

"You do know where they are!" Toph yelled stubbornly. "Let us go!"

"Quiet!" Toph fell silent. The man walked back to his position at the rear, gesturing to his men as he gave another order. "Get these prisoners to the eastern wing, put them in separate cells, and _keep them shackled!_ We can't take chances with benders like these, gentlemen, don't let them out of your sight. Move!"

* * *

They were kept in cold, sunken holding cells for a good part of the day before the jailor opened their doors. They were bound again and lead up endless spiraling staircases and through thick, bolted doors for what felt like eternity. Security was obviously top priority, Zuko noted.

After what seemed to be hours, though only about ten minutes, they opened a door and sunlight streamed in. Before them was a long, narrow bridge, made from the same off-white stone as every other building on the mountain. The guard pushed them onto the walkway.

"Go through that door on the other side!" He yelled over the wind. "The guards there will take care of you!"

When Zuko walked out a ways and looked over the edge, the guardsman yelled again. "That's a quarter mile drop your lookin' at, boy, don't be a fool! Just go through that door!"

The door behind them slammed shut with a finality that was audible even above the constant howl of the mountain wind. Zuko looked back, his hands still bound. Toph didn't move.

"Toph?"

"We better do as he says. I can't bend a way down with my hands tied."

Zuko took one last look around before he turned around and hurried across the bridge to the far end, Toph right behind him. When he reached the door, he took in the awesome size of the thing. It put the doors to his father's throne room to shame. Awkwardly, he raised his bound hands and pounded.

A moment of waiting, and the handle started to turn as the great door creaked open to reveal the face of one of the archers who kidnapped them. He jerked his head towards the inside, and the duo wasted no time in getting out of the chilling temperature.

Zuko expected something grand behind those doors, but all he found was a great empty room, with desolate statues lining the walls. A large hearth with a blazing fire provided light, and in the center was a low table. There sat the others, comfortably perched on red cushions and sipping steaming bowls of broth, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Guys!" Toph cried as the lone guard cut her and Zuko's ropes. "You're okay!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid celebrations must be cut short."

The same hooded man, now donning silk robes of black and gold, his old face clearly visible in the flickering light, approached from a door to the side of the room. He walked with a regal stride and sat on a cushion at the head of table. Zuko and Toph sat at open seats themselves, still rubbing their sore wrists.

"I apologize for you temporary accommodations." The man said. "I assure you, the rest of your stay will be much more comfortable."

Nobody said anything.

"Oh! Of course, forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sun Li, and I am the leader of the Royal Dragonguard."

"The Dragonguard?" Zuko said, disbelievingly, "The valiant and legendary soldiers who died for their Fire Lord during the second invasion of the Earth Kingdom? That Dragonguard?"

Sun Li chuckled into his bowl of broth. "Is that the story they tell you now? That we died nobly? How ironic, but I suppose it gives the little ones something to believe in." He took a long sip and placed the bowl back onto the table, wiping away drops from his white moustache with a napkin. "No, my prince, we didn't die nobly. We were slaughtered! By none other than Azulon's own secret police, practically the very moment he came to power."

"But…why?" Teo asked.

"Because we dared to oppose him! He wanted to tear the planet apart with the armies he commanded!" Sun Li took a moment to compose himself. "It was an open secret that my Father, Sun Gao, leader of the Dragonguard, hated Sozin and the strife he created. Azulon believed this as well, and ordered his men to exterminate his own royal guardians. His own countrymen! But I suppose we shouldn't have expected anything less from Sozin's treacherous offspring."

Zuko shifted uncomfortably.

"I was so little back then. I had barely learned how to count before my father and a group of his friends fled with me to these ruins for refuge. Slowly, this air temple became our base of operations, and we have handled quite a few successful sabotage missions on our former country, nearly all of which successful."

Zuko raised his eyebrows. "Sabotage? I haven't heard of any such thing affecting the Fire Nation's armies."

"That, my boy, is because we use rather unorthodox means. Have you heard of the Disaster of the Southern Seas?"

"I've heard of that." Katara said. "Gran-Gran told Sokka and I about it. A huge fleet was coming to destroy the Southern Water Tribes, but storms completely tore the fleet apart."

"Well, you probably already guessed that that was our handiwork."

"How would you be able to pull off something so grand without any air or waterbenders? It's impossible." Haru asked.

"Like I said, the Dragonguard, in order to fight back, had to turn to unusual resources. However, we could not prevent the second attempt." He looked down, as if in shame, but his silence was short lived. "But before I get into that subject…" His eyes shifted from Haru to Zuko. "There's something else I'd like to address."

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

Sun Li clapped his hands twice and an aide rushed to his side, handing him a tablet. With raised eyebrows, he read, "I quote: 'The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation. They don't see our greatness. They hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world, and if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it. With an era of peace, and kindness.'" Sun Li paused for dramatic effect. "I quoted, of course, Prince Zuko. In the royal bunker, on the Day of Black Sun."

All eyes turned to the prince, and someone even gasped. Zuko spoke softly. "Where did you get that?"

"I have a few friends in the service of the Fire Lord, Zuko. And even in the royal bunker, the walls have ears. It's too bad our resources are so limited, and we cannot play that to our advantage even more so. But more importantly, Prince Zuko, is the impact of the decision you so righteously made two days ago."

"It has been said that in order to judge a man's character, give him power. Sozin was given power, and he used it to create the worst conflict in known history. Azulon was given power, and he was even worse. Ozai was given power with the same results, but you, Zuko, you had power, and you are the first to break this lineage of ruthlessness."

"And what have I accomplished?" Zuko nearly yelled. "The Day of Black Sun is over, the only chance to overthrow my father failed." His voice dwindled. "Hope is lost."

Silence filled the room, until a tiny voice spoke for the first time since they arrived.

"But…you can't believe that." The Duke, who no-one had noticed before, spoke from behind his oversized helmet nervously. "You left your dad, didn't you? You had to have had hope…right?"

Sun Li smiled. "He is correct, Zuko, did you believe your cause hopeless when you faced Ozai?"

Zuko didn't answer, but instead stared at his bowl thoughtfully.

"That is why, prince, I have given this matter so much thought in the past day, and I have reached a conclusion. I will help you."

"How?"

"By looking to the only source of the Dragonguard's success." He summoned two of his guards to his side, and whispered to them briefly. After he had finished, the smaller one, a woman, spoke with an air of authority.

"My prince, we must request that you accompany us for a short while." At Zuko's skeptical expression, she added, "and don't worry, we guarantee you're safety and the safety of your friends."

Zuko, realizing he had no choice, rose and walked with the guards out the side door. As soon as the door had closed, Toph couldn't help but ask, "Did he… Did he really say all that?"

"As sure as the earth is beneath your feet. But just as I had something for him, I also have something for you. Tell me, does _this_ look familiar?"

From within his robes, Sun Li procured a small, round stone tablet. On it's front was the painting of a white lotus.

"Hey!" Sokka patted himself down, turning his pockets inside out as he did so. "You thief! Give me back my lotus tile!"

Sun Li chuckled. "Sokka, my boy, you really should be more aware of your belongings. But I didn't take this to teach you a lesson of responsibility. I took it to tell you about the advantages of the lotus tile." He lowered his voice. "And the friends it will soon bring."

* * *

"Breath this in, and detach yourself from your physical being." The old crone placed some burning incense beside Zuko, who was laying on his back on a small cot. "For this journey, you must free your mental and spiritual self from all earthly attachments. This shouldn't take long."

Sure enough, Zuko's eyelids felt heavier, and his head felt light. He slipped into unconsciousness, but not before hearing the old woman say, "And may the gods preserve your young soul."

* * *

He opened his eyes, and found himself in complete darkness. All around him was inky black, even though his feet felt as if they stood on stone. Suddenly, a light, from directly above, cast its brightness on him, and he had to shield his eyes from the glare. The light widened to reveal a room, and standing before him were two enormous statues of men, there eyes ablaze, and their hands placed on the hilts of their swords.

They seemed to stare at Zuko, analyzing him.

"So you have been brought here to be tested, mortal? Do you think yourself worthy?"  
The one on the right had spoken, only its mouth had not moved. Its eyes glowed fiercely with every syllable, which echoed grandly.

"Tested? What?"

"You are confused? Strange, but also somewhat appropriate. We have not been among your kind for centuries."

"My kind? What are you talking about?"

"Allow us to explain, human. My name is Surya."

The other one, on the left, spoke next. "And my name is Savitr."

And finally, in unison, they finished,

"And we are known as the Old Gods."

* * *

A/N: And that was the second installment in my avatar fanfic. Drop a review and give me some feedback.

And thanks to those who gave me extremely supportive and constructive reviews on the first chap. I really owe you guys.

One last thing. If anyone has any advice or would like to see something or someone in this fic, feel free to drop me a PM, and I'll see what I can do.

Bye for now.

-taco

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a sort of an update that includes the old chapter 3, as it was meant to be in its completed form. For those of you who have already read the first part, feel free to skip it.

* * *

"Old Gods? I never realized that there were _new_ gods."

"Than you are ignorant." Surya stated rather flatly. "The mortal realm has been in existence for more than a few millennia, and your nations and traditions haven't existed for a fraction of that time."

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but Savitr cut him off. "Recorded history is irrelevant. Humans have not always documented events, or even spoken in your tongue. Your mind is narrow, human, and it must be open to this new reality."

As soon as Savitr had finished speaking, Surya spoke again, the flame in his eyes seeming to brighten and grow. "And it seems the only way for you to understand…"

As if on cue, Savitr's eyes followed suit, and Zuko was so transfixed that he barely registered his feet leaving the solid ground once more.

"...Is for us to show you."

* * *

"Perhaps you have heard stories of the White Lotus. Maybe you have overheard rumors circulate in the towns of the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation, or maybe pass between the people of the Water Tribes."

"I've heard of them." Haru said. "There was an old woman in my village who said they're a huge secret army, with members from all over the world. Of course, the other villagers never believed her. They said she was crazy."

Sokka held his chin in his hands. "I think I remember them mentioned by some merchants when we were on Kyoshi Island. Something about them being around for centuries and knowing all sort of secrets about every nation, but I decided something so vague wasn't enough to convince me to follow that lead."

"I've heard that they're some sort of secret religious cult." Teo put his now empty bowl of broth on the table, sighing contentedly. "The people who talked about it were really frightened, so I thought the White Lotus must exist for it to impact people so much. Haven't given it much thought after that, though."

Sun Li nodded, his heavy lidded eyes shut in thought. "Yes, while some of that testimony is true, there is much that is false. Rather frightening that some rumors can stray so far from the truth." He opened his eyes, which, despite his age, flashed with a cunning and life of someone who always thought ahead, calculating his next move or words. "The White Lotus is, indeed, widely spread throughout the world, but their numbers are not so large as young Haru has claimed. And while they do have vast amounts of knowledge and information, they have only been around just shy of a century. And finally, they specialize in remaining secretive and mysterious, but do not associate themselves with any religion or belief. Such a hindrance would go against their very purpose for existing."

"If they were formed about one hundred years ago, then I can guess what that could be." Sokka said, nodding.

"Yes, as you probably already know, they formed in response to this war. To end it, specifically."

Aang put both hands on the table, eyes wide. "There was an organization this powerful that could have helped us win the war, and we never knew about it? We have to find them."

"Do not be so naïve, Avatar, there is no need."

"No need?" exclaimed Katara, her voice rising in a mix of both excitement and frustration. "With their help, we could have ended this war already! We're wasting time, sitting here sipping broth!"

"Calm yourself!" Sun Li's voice was stern and echoed off the stone walls of the massive room. After a moment, his tone softened. "They specialize in concealing themselves, so it is natural that their presence has gone unnoticed. You need not find the White Lotus society, for they have already found you. Ever since Kyoshi, they've been assisting your group in small ways. Usually, a nudge in the right direction or a convenient stroke of luck is their doing."

Sokka nodded again. "That makes sense. If you think about, a lot of things that happened to us were too convenient to be just coincidence. No wonder we were able to get so far."

"And what about Ba Sing Se?" asked Toph. "How come there was no one to help us there?"

"Because the Dai Li held too strong of a hold on the people." Surmised Sokka. "They never had an opportunity to get some of their own people in."

"One question." Haru said, one eyebrow raised. "Where do you fit in to this?"

All eyes turned to Sun Li, and he smiled slightly. "The world of espionage and reconnaissance is one that is separate from the one you are used to, and it is not confined to just the White Lotus. Without you knowing, the war is being fought on another front, one that takes place both in dark alleys and in royal throne rooms. This separate world is usually known as the Underground, and it operates behind the veil of secrecy. We Dragonguards share this realm with the White Lotus Society, as well as a few enemies."

"Enemies?" squeaked The Duke.

"Of course. Just as there are those interested in ending this conflict, there are those who wish to prolong it. And now, it seems that they have finally taken an interest in your affairs. The battle on the Day of Black Sun has made you a much greater threat to the Fire Nation, and so those who support the enemy have become a much greater threat to you." Sun Li stood up, smoothing his silk robes as he did so. "And now, I have business I must attend to. The guards will show you to your rooms. Do try and get some rest, and tomorrow morning, I assure you, many more secrets will be revealed."

He turned, but Aang's voice stopped him. "What about Zuko?"

Sun Li did not answer right away. His long hesitance caused some to squirm on their cushions. Even if most of them still were distrustful of their latest companion, he had still more than proven his commitment to their cause. They did not want to lose Zuko.

"Concerning Prince Zuko…I'm afraid I cannot say. Only time will tell, and in the meantime, I bid you good night."

And with that, he left.

* * *

Zuko's eyes were squeezed shut as he felt himself spin and flail out of control. It was as if he had been thrown into an endless vortex that tossed him about like a rag doll until finally his body stood still.

He felt cold, as if he was in the middle of a blizzard, but no snow touched his skin

Very slowly, he willed his eyes opened.

And very nearly screamed.

What he saw was a peaceful, green pasture, with no houses in sight and the only instance of life were the chirping sparrow-keets or the hippo-cows that basked in the sunlight or washed themselves in a nearby river. The bright sun warmed the meadow and the creatures in it while great, snow-peaked mountains watched over it with an air of grandeur, creating a scene that was both heartwarming, calming and inspirational at the same time.

The only problem was that this happy scene was below him. About half a mile below him.

And he wasn't standing on anything.

Personal conviction forbade him from screaming, but a very slight _"eep!"_escaped his lips, and he flailed wildly for anything to grab onto. He lost his balance, and felt himself falling, falling…until his back hit what felt like stone.

"Oof!" He hadn't fallen hundreds of feet to his death like he thought he would. Instead, he found himself still being held up by some invisible force. Cautiously, he got on all fours, and tapped where this force-field should be.

It sounded and felt like slabs of marble. Once more, he tapped it, but this time with his knuckles, rapping loudly. He stood and started to stomp on it, eventually jumping up and down to see how safe it was.

And all the while, two spheres of light, one white-yellow and the other an orangish-red, looked on.

"Brother…" the reddish one said in Savitr's voice. "Is there something wrong with this human?"

Surya didn't answer.

As soon as Zuko stopped jumping and stomping on glass, the two orbs floated towards the young man, hovering in front of his vision.

"S-Surya? Sa-Sa-Savitr? Where…?

"Compose yourself, mortal. No harm will come to you here." Savitr replied calmly.

Zuko tried his best, but still felt very uneasy, and it showed. The two gods decided to ignore it.

"What you see here is the world before the rise of man, when beings such as my brother and I walked the earth. There is no term in your language for the period of time, since so few are aware it existed. In our native tongue, it is known as Ka Po'Tun, the celestial land of tigers and dragons."

"We simply call it 'home.'"

Below him, Zuko saw the landscape twist and transform, until he saw a great city sitting on the shores of a large bay. Tall spires with pointed roofs rose from the center while smaller buildings stretched out from the sides. It was a dazzling sight, with spectacular architecture and buildings that were plated with gold or silver that glittered in the sunlight. Zuko found himself at a loss for words, not that anything he said would bring justice to the sight.

"We were not always considered gods." Said Surya, his voice soft as he remembered the days of his past. "Once, we were simply inhabitants of this realm, just like humans are now."

"War and conflict never crossed our minds, since the overall need for communal harmony and to further the progress of our race as a whole dominated our lives. Although our people were stretched far across the continents and our customs varied and changed, we never considered ourselves different from, say, those who lived thousands of miles away."

The city faded away and in its place was a vast meadow, very similar to the one he first saw in this strange rendition of the ancient world. Much like the previous one, the one teemed with life and was dotted with trees, but there was something very different. There was a small settlement, composed of a few tents, and a number of people milling about. Zuko could see some men roasting a boar on a spit above a campfire, laughing and talking. He also saw a mother cradle a baby wrapped in furs, while other small children played with sticks near a stream.

"Then_this_ happened. Humans."

"Although their origins were unknown to us, settlements such as this one rose on every corner of Ka Po'Tun. Some believed they came here from distant lands across the seas, whilst others thought that they came from beneath the earth. It did not matter. What was important was that they were there, and they were staying."

Again, the landscape changed. Zuko now found himself in a large room, made almost completely out of red marble. The room was circular, and in the very center was a round table, and seated evenly around the edge were tall men and women. In build and feature they seemed humanoid, with the exception that they were exceedingly tall, with long arms and legs. Their skin ranged from pale to near-red, and their ears were almost pointed.

"The Council of the Wise, which only convened in times of crisis or change for our race, the Ainu, were distressed over this new race of beings. Savitr and I were part of this council at the time of the rise of man."

As if on cue, one of the men rose out of his chair in an uproar, shouting in a language Zuko didn't recognize and pounding on the table. His face was red against his pale skin and white beard, and he was visibly winded, panting and wheezing as he shouted. None of the other council members spoke throughout his tirade.

Savitr hovered beside Zuko, and spoke softly but also somewhat spitefully.

"That is Aker, once the eldest of our council. The majority of our council either believed humanity to be irrelevant to the Ainu, and should let them be, or that we should welcome them with open arms and immerse them into our society. But not Aker. Just when the decision was to be closed with a vote, he burst into an uproarious speech, condemning the council for letting this 'upstart filth' be tolerated. 'Ka Po'Tun is pure!' He would shout. 'Ka Po'Tun is clean! The humans who blemish its face must be eradicated!'"

Zuko watched the stunned expressions on the faces of the Council of the Wise. Some simply sat wide-eyed, some worked their mouths like fish, opening and closing them, looking for something to say in response, while the older council members simply sat there, eyes closed, and their mouths set in a grim frown. Aker seemed to compose himself, and left the chamber, without uttering another word.

"Aker's outburst was very troublesome. Being the eldest, he held the most support, and he could easily influence his followers to uphold the same beliefs. Nevertheless, the vote was cast without him. Humans were to be tolerated, even accepted, by Ainu society."

Zuko was now shown a vast plaza, in the middle of the great city of the Ainu. People flocked to it from streets and alleyways until it was packed with civilians. Excited chatter filled the air, and on a balcony that protruded from a large building that overlooked the plaza emerged an old woman, donned in the same robes as those in the council, holding a piece of parchment.

"Rhi'vasa, the head of the council, was to deliver the verdict to the civilians the next day." Said Surya. "A great celebration was to be planned, and the day would be marked in Ainu history as one of the greatest importance. But just as Rhi'vasa was to address the people, the unthinkable happened."

Zuko knew what "the unthinkable" meant, but what happened next still shocked him to his core.

First thing he saw was the enormous ball of fire, sailing through the sky in a great arch until it collided with the building and Rhi'vasa. In an instant, the entire front of the building exploded, sending rubble and fire into the crowd.

Next, amidst the screams and cries of the people, Zuko saw the glint of armor. An army had advanced on the plaza, led by none other than old Aker. In minutes, the capitol city was in flames.

"By Sozin…"

Surya and Savitr watched the carnage silently, until one of them, Zuko couldn't register which one through his shock, spoke softly. "The worst kind of war had finally come to Ka Po'Tun. The kind which starts from within, and burns until everything is ruined. A civil war, ignited by none other than our former council member, Aker."

"Word of Aker's treachery spread quickly." Said Savitr as Zuko saw the frightened citizens of many other cities on Ka Po'Tun. "For the first time in history, the Ainu were called to arms."

Zuko saw Ainu, clad in blue and green armor, ushering humans away from their settlements. Surya spoke for the images. "Humans, innocent and confused, were brought from their homes to live behind walls and soldiers. Many were saved." Zuko now saw another settlement, burning. "But many more were slaughtered."

"After years of conflict, the forces of the Council and those of Aker stood toe-to-toe, at an utter standstill, over the fate of the newcomer race. Peace was a forgotten luxury, and the lives of all Ainu and human people revolved around this war. Aker took any opportunity that was presented to him in order to dislodge his enemy and soon, after exhausting all other resources for an alternative way to win the war than by sword and shield, he looked to the little-understood Other-realm, also known as the Spirit World."

"We soon faced power so immense, it drove us back from our strongholds and fortresses. Aker had found a way to channel the natural power of Spirit World, using it to gain ground in the war. Out spears and armor seemed no match against this new threat, which allowed the enemy soldiers to command the elements of the physical world. Now even water, fire, air, and the earth beneath our feet had become a potential enemy. This was the first form of bending."

"In retaliation," said Savitr, before the images of an enormous battle, "we, too, discovered the secrets of bending through a spy network that infiltrated Aker's ranks. War had been taken to another level. In a matter of a few years time, cities were leveled, thousands lay dead, and, in essence, the Ainu were finished."

"After decades of fighting, my brother and I, being generals of the Council forces, cornered Aker and his personal guard in the ruins of the capital city, where the long war had begun. We fought, without realizing that this last battle would eradicate the Ainu forever. It wasn't until only a few of us had survived and Aker lay dead did we finally realize what had become of our race. It was gone."

Zuko saw the world around him swirl and morph, until he found himself caught in some sort of vortex. The force which held him dissipated, and he was once again falling, falling into an unknown void. Suddenly, he stopped. His feet were on solid ground, and he was surrounded by the same inky blackness he found when he was first hurtled into the Spirit World. He was once again in the room with the two great statues.

"The rest of our story is the beginning of yours, human. Using what little power we knew about the mechanics of the spirit world, we ascended from the mortal plane, bringing with us our tools of warfare, hoping that never again would such tragedy befall the physical world."

"Some stayed to assist the confused and helpless humans survive in the ruins of the world we left behind. Our close friend, Agni, lead some humans to the west, to settle on the fertile islands and to teach them the essentials of building a civilization. Tui and La, siblings who served in the Council of the Wise, led others to the north and south. Rudra, Agni's cousin, led more to the four corners of the earth, and finally, Tu Di'Gong, the most obscure of all of us, protected the humans where they originally came forth, on the mainland. After they were satisfied with the progress the humans made, they, too, joined us here in the Spirit World."

Zuko felt like he was about to faint. It was just too much, all this about wars and the Ainu and bending. He kept his head enough, however, to ask for some much-needed answers. "But…how does this connect to me?"

"From what we know, the Fire Nation, the once peaceful people that Agni lead to greatness, is acting in much the same way as Aker had, centuries before. We cannot allow what befell the Ainu happen to the humans as well."

"If it is the destiny of all who inhabit the physical realm to perish in such a way," said Savitr, "then we will do all in our power to deny that fate."

"Which is where you come in, young human. You will be our messenger in these dark times, to restore the world to what it once was."

"That would be quite the feat," replied Zuko. "Now that the Fire Lord has realized that the avatar is still alive, he's going to focus every resource he has into crushing what's left of the resistance, meaning the Northern Water Tribe. The new airships will make this easy, since the Water Tribes are only expecting attacks from the sea, and will make for a quick assault that will no doubt overwhelm any defenses."

"Precisely." Said Surya. "It seems you are rather well-read in the tactics of the Fire Nation."

"I should be." Huffed Zuko. "I'm their prince."

It wasn't for a few seconds later did Zuko finally realize what he had just said, but the damage had been done.

"Their…prince, you say? Brother, has there been a mistake?"

"That is irrelevant." Replied Savitr. Before Zuko's very eyes, the enormous statue that presumably held the spirit of Savitr began to shift, it's great arms pulling the sword from the floor and poising it over it's head, ready to strike. "I apologize, prince of the Fire Nation, but, you see, you are destined to become the leader of a bloodthirsty people, and it is our duty to make sure you do not leave this place alive. I hope you understand."

Just as the sword was about to be brought down upon Zuko, he cried out. "Wait! Wait a second! I'm not like the rest of them, I left so I could help _end_ the war!"

Savitr froze for a second before returning to his previous posture, his sword safely embedded in the floor. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Interesting." Surya muttered, thoughtfully. "A member of royalty betraying their nation to go against the cause that they stand for. A bold claim."

"It's as you said. If this war continues, the earth is all but doomed." Zuko composed himself. "It has to end."

The two ancient gods paused, and it was a long while before any of them said anything. Zuko was starting to regret taking Sun Li up on that offer of his.

"Very interesting. If what you say is true, than no doubt your conviction is great." Surya said, at last.

"You will help us, Prince." Savitr said, as if on cue. "But we warn you, if you go against your word, you will face consequences that not even your worst nightmares will compare to. Are you sure about your cause?"

Zuko never broke eye contact. "Yes."

And with that, the statues disappeared, the floor disappeared, and Zuko was surrounded by nothing by darkness. Surya's voice reached him, as if from far away.

"Then you have chosen your fate, Prince of the Fire Nation. Accept our gift, and good luck to you."

* * *

Zuko awoke is a cold sweat, sitting bolt upright, panting. He placed a hand on his head, wondering what in Agni's name had just happened.

"Awake, are ye?" an old woman had stirred from a stool in the corner. "Well, freshen up. The boss said 'e wants ta see ye as soon as you were able."

Zuko nodded as he threw off his covers.

* * *


End file.
